The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus, particularly used for cutting wallpaper and more particularly for cutting hung wallpaper at ceiling-to-wall and wall-to-wall joints.
When wallpapering interior walls, one of the hardest tasks is to trim the wallpaper in a straight line at the juncture of two walls or between a wall and the ceiling. This task is further complicated by surface irregularities found at the joints between such walls and ceilings.
Typically, a razor blade or utility knife is used with a straight edge or guide to trim excess wallpaper off of each sheet of hung wallpaper at the wall-to-wall or wall-to-ceiling joint. Due to different paper thicknesses and joint irregularities, it is difficult, even for professionals, to trim the wallpaper precisely along the joint.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a wallpaper cutter which facilitates the trimming of excess wallpaper from a hung strip of wallpaper. It would also be desirable to provide a wallpaper cutter which easily trims excess wallpaper from a sheet of wallpaper at a wall-to-wall or wall-to-ceiling joint. It would also be desirable to provide a wallpaper cutter which can easily accommodate different thickness of wallpapers.
The present invention is a unique wallpaper cutter which easily enables excess wallpaper to be trimmed from a hung strip of wallpaper at a wall-to-ceiling or wall-to-wall joint.
The present invention includes an elongate body suitable for ease of gripping and manipulation by hand. The body includes a top end preferably having a sloped top end surface and an adjoining top edge elevated from the top end surface. The present invention provides a cutter which is removably attached to the top end surface such that a portion of the cutter extends beyond the exterior of the body. The present invention further provides a means for adjusting the depth of cut by the cutter to accommodate different thicknesses of wallpaper and a removable, hollow end cap at the bottom end of the body to store replacement or alternate cutters.
The wallpaper cutter of the present invention is of simple construction for a low manufacturing cost and easy long term, reliable use. The wallpaper cutter also is capable of following any non-straight imperfections at a wall-to-ceiling or wall-to-wall joint so as to ensure that the excess wallpaper is precisely trimmed from the hung strip of wallpaper. The wallpaper cutter of the present invention also accommodates different thickness wallpapers without damaging the underlying wall, ceiling surface or tape or plaster joint therebetween.